Warriors: The Power Of Five
by Soulsand
Summary: Nightkit, Stonekit, Dawnkit, and Leafkit are born strange powers along with their friend, Rainkit. These five kits are said to bring peace between the clans but not all believe this to be true, for a dark force is waiting to tear these five apart. Nightkit must raise up with the others to became the greatest warriors the clans have ever seen in order to bring peace between all...


_Prologue_

The wind gently blew across the night sky. Four cats gathered in field with their pelts flecked in stars. The four cats each sat down and nodded to each other.

"Looks like we are all here" spoke a White tabby she-cat.

"Why have we been called here?" asked a brown tom with a gray underbelly and white paws lashing his tail.

"We're here because Littlestar wanted us" replied a young black tom.

"Littlestar? What does he want Blackpelt?" asked the brown tom.

"Why don't you ask him Pineclaw?" The tabby white she- cat turned to face a small sandy colored tom with a spotted tail. Littlestar sits with the group and looks at each of them. He then stares at an orange she-cat with a black tipped tail.

"I see you're as silent as ever Brightstar" said Littlestar.

"I'm not as silent as Snowstorm" spoke Brightstar as she looked at the tabby white she-cat next to her as Littlestar chuckles.

"Can we get to the point? Why were we called here?" Pineclaw says in a bored tone.

"Right. Regarding our last talk, five kits shall be born with powers that will save the clans. The problem is which new kits?" asked Littlestar.

"Five kits? I thought we agreed on four. Anyways, I vote for Sliverstar's kits." replied Blackpelt. He turns to his fellow clan mates.

"What if Sliverstar has less then five kits? What then?" asked Pineclaw, licking his paw.

"We pick kits from the closest born litter of kits after Sliverstar gives birth to make five." Everyone turns to Brightstar as she spoke. All of them then start to think about what shall come next. They then turn and nod to each other, seemingly understanding on the plan. The five cats get up and go their separate ways, waiting for Silverstar's kits to be born.

_Chapter 1_

"You're not going to catch me Stonekit!"

"Can to Nightkit!"

Sliverstar watched as her 4 moon old kits played. A tabby dark brown tom walked over to her.

"Those two sure are playful. I tried to get Dawnkit and Leafkit to join them just want to play with the other kits"

"Dawnkit and Leafkit can play with the other kits if they want Skyhawk. They won't stop playing with their older brother and sister" Sliverstar chuckled. Skyhawk purrs and nuzzles his mate. "How are you holding up with our kits having powers and stuff?" Sliverstar sighs.

"We still need to the fifth kit. Brightstar said that there would be five kits. Who could the last kit be?" Skyhawk licks Sliverstar's shoulder.

"We'll find out in time Sliverstar. We must wait till then."

"Come and get me Rainkit!" Nightkit starts to run away from a white she-cat with gray spots all over.

"I'm coming Nightkit!" Rainkit leaped into the air at a shocking height for a kit of 5ft. she lands in front of Nightkit and pokes her. "Ha! Got you Nightkit!"

"No fair Rainkit! You're able to jump high!" Nightkit lashes her tail as she pounces on Rainkit. They two laugh and roll around, lightly pawing at each other. Stonekit and his sister walk over to them. "Nightkit, Rainkit! Skyhawk wants us!" shouts Stonekit. Rainkit and Nightkit look at each other and races over to Stonekit. All five kits then start to heading towards the Leader's den. Whispering quietly to one another, Skyhawk walks over along with Sliverstar. "Hello kits. Come along into my den for a quick talk"

The kits made their way to Silverstar's den along with Skyhawk and Sliverstar.

Once inside, Sliverstar sits down along with Skyhawk and the rest of the kits. Sliverstar looks at each of the kits slowly.

"Nightkit, Stonekit, Dawnkit, Leafkit, and Rainkit, I was told that each of you would hold a power. I know that Nightkit and your brother and sisters have these powers but I've come to believe that you, Rainkit, also have powers." The kits stare at one another then look Sliverstar.

"We have powers? What kind of powers mom?" Nightkit was the first to ask. Skyhawk glances over at his mate who shrugs. "I'm not sure Nightkit but maybe later on we will find out."

"I'm sure your powers will be nothing to big so no need to worry." Skyhawk reassures the kits and Sliverstar. After a moment of silence, a tabby black tom sticks his head inside the den. "Sliverstar, I'm sorry but it's Sunstar. I told him to wait for you but he almost attacked Honeypaw and Dewpond once I told him" Sliverstar stands up and pads over to the tom.

"I'll be there at once Badgerpelt." Badgerpelt leaves as Sliverstar turns to her mate. "Skyhawk, stay here with the kits. If it comes down to the point were we fight, stay here." Sliverstar pads out the den as Skyhawk nods.

"I've had it with your warriors Sliverstar! I nearly lost a warrior because of your mousebrain cats!" Sunstar lashes his tail anger as Sliverstar pads over to him.

"Sunstar, you have almost attacked a warrior and an apprentice because you got mad that I was a bit busy? That is truly mousebrain. You're a leader for Starclan's sake!"

"Well your cats nearly started a fight on my morning patrol. Rustysky nearly died when one of your warrior attack!"

Sliverstar turns to Badgerpelt with a wave of her tail. "Badgerpelt, did your morning portal run into a Dawnclan patrol?"

"No Sliverstar. No cat spotted a Dawnclan patrol." Sliverstar turns back over to Sunstar who is sinking his claws into the ground.

"Strange. It seems as that never happened Sunstar. Are you trying to start a war with Moonclan?" Sunstar growls as he stands up. Glaring at Sliverstar with anger in his eyes, he says; "Be warned Sliverstar. Moonclan's power will fall!" Sunstar turns away from Sliverstar and heads out of Moonclan's camp with two Sunclan warriors. Sliverstar sighs and looks over at Badgerpelt.

"Make sure that they leave Moonclan territory. Be careful to not be seen unless they try anything strange." Badgerpelt nods and gathers up a patrol and heads out of camp. Sliverstar returns to her den thinking about what Sunstar said. _Why would he say such a thing? Moonclan has the same amount of power as any clan would. What is Sunstar's goal by picking a fight with Moonclan? I don't understand….._

_Chapter 2_

Nightkit watches from the nursery as Jaypaw and Dustpaw up to Sliverstar on the High Rock. It was their warrior ceremony. Dustpaw's eyes shined with pride. Nightkit looked at Sliverstar who was smiling at the two apprentices.

"I, Sliverstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dustpaw, Jaypaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dustpaw nods. "I do."

Jaypaw nods as well. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustshadow. StarClan honors your bravery and honesty."

Sliverstar rests her muzzle on the Dustshadow's head as Dustshadow licks Sliverstar's shoulder and steps back.

"Jaypaw, for this moment on you will be known as Jaypool. StarClan honors you kindness and fighting skills."

Sliverstar rests her muzzle on the Jaypools's head as Jaypool licks Sliverstar's shoulder and sits down with Dustshadow.

"We welcome both of you as full warriors of Moonclan."

At once, cats started cheering for Dustshadow and Jaypool by chanting their names. After the chanting stops, Dustshadow and his brother walk down the High Rock and greet their fellow warriors. Skyhawk walks over to Sliverstar and seems to whispers something in her ear before padding off. Sliverstar looks over at Nightkit with a smile and walks on over. Saying hello to her mother, Nightkit heads into the nursery with Sliverstar.

Moonstone, one of queens, dips her head to Sliverstar. Snowice, Rainkit's mother, signals Sliverstar over with her tail. Sliverstar goes to talk with Snowice as Rainkit leaps on top of Nightkit. Stonekit and his sisters soon join in to make a pile of kits. Shearkit and Darkkit watch in laughter. After what feels likes moons later, Sliverstar and Snowice finally stop talking and look at the kits play with each other. Nightkit sensed that something felt off so she turned to Sliverstar and Snowice. _I wonder what they talked about. Maybe it was about Snowice's only living kit having powers? Leader stuff is weird. _

"Badgerpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Oneclaw, and you have shown yourself to be wise and spirit. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw." Nightpaw touches noses with Badgerpelt as Sliverstar goes on.

"Hawktail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flowerfox, and you have shown yourself to be kind and skilled. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stonepaw."

_Hawktail? Didn't he become a warrior a few moons back? _Nightpaw wonders why Sliverstar would pick Hawktail out of all warriors to be Stonepaw's mentor. Leafkit was next. Her mentor is tom named Firetail and her name was changed to Leafpaw. As for Dawnkit, Nightpaw was shocked to her that she would train to be a medicine cat. Hopeheart, the current medicine cat didn't seem as surprised to hear Dawnkit, now Dawnpaw would be her apprentice. Rainkit got a she-cat named Berryleg. _Oh StarClan Berryleg looks as old as an elder! She must be pretty old….._

Nightpaw gathered Stonepaw, Dawnpaw, Leafpaw, and Rainpaw near the back right of the camp. Once all sitting down, Nightpaw was the first to speak.

"I gather us together to make a promise. The promise is that no matter what happens to Moonclan or us, we will still together forever. I don't want us to not be friends anymore once we are warriors." Nightpaw looks at Rainpaw straight in the eyes.

"Rainpaw, even though we aren't kin like Stonepaw, Dawnpaw, and Leafpaw are to me, let's became a family! You're my best friend so let's stick together as much as we can ok?"

Rainpaw looks at Dawnpaw who nods then at Leafpaw who also nods. When Rainpaw looks at Stonepaw, he smirks and nods.

"Of course we are Nightpaw! We're like one big family who are going to stick together till the end! I promise that! We all do."

Rainpaw smiles as well as Nightpaw. All five apprentices stick their right front paw out and stack them on top of each other.

"Friends till the end!" They all shout in joy and they lift their paws into the air.


End file.
